warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
SnowClan's Song/Allegiances
SnowClan Leader: :Snowstar – extremely light gray tom with green eyes (*) Deputy: :Valorsong - orange tom with white paws and blue eyes (*) ::Apprentice ~ Oasispaw Medicine Cat: :Fluttertuft – gray she-cat with orange eyes ::Apprentice ~ Littlepaw Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits): :Icestorm – very small white she-cat with blue eyes :Flamethrower - orange tom with white paws and black tail tip (*) :Tigerheart - small dark brown tabby tom :Fernpool – pale brown she-cat with darker brown flecks :Sorrelclaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes ::Apprentice ~ Birdpaw :Hollyfeather - brown and black she-cat with blue eyes (*) ::Apprentice ~ Nightpaw :Hawkflight – tiny gray tom with amber eyes :Stickfeather – white tom with green eyes :Yellowclaw - small gray she-cat :Brackentail - bracken-colored tabby tom with blue eyes :Heartsong - sandy brown she-cat with a darker stripe on her back (*) Apprentices (in-training to become warriors, six moons or older): :Oasispaw - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (*) :Birdpaw - small orange and white tom (formerly Birdy) (*) :Nightpaw - orange tabby tom with white paws and green eyes (formerly Kanna) (*) :Littlepaw - small brown tabby tom, apprentice to the medicine cat Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits): :Lightsoul - light brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes :Tinyfire – small gray she-cat Elders (Retired warriors and queens): :Tawnyspots – old pale gray and white tom with brown eyes :Jayflight - long-haired, gray tabby tom with blue eyes (*) :Brackenheart - dark brown she-cat (*) :Cloudstrike – white tom with blue eyes, losing sight in one eye :Goldenflower – black-and-white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes RainClan Leader: :Darkstar - Brown and cream tabby she-cat with orange eyes Deputy: :Foxtail - gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a white tail Medicine Cat: :Firewing - orange tom with amber eyes ::Apprentice ~ Treepaw Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits): :Graywhisper - ginger tabby she cat :Tigerforest - small white she-cat with green eyes (*) Apprentices (in-training to become warriors, six moons or older): :Treepaw - gray-blue she-cat with orange eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits): :Gingerheart - sandy brown she-cat, mother of Blackclaw's kits ::Lionkit - brown tom ::Midnightkit - dark gray she-cat Elders (Retired warriors and queens): :Birdsong - fluffy gray tabby she-cat SleetClan Leader: :Graystar - small long-furred gray tom with blue eyes Deputy: :Wolfheart - gray she-cat with orange eyes and mattered fur (*) Medicine Cat: :Cloudheart - gray she-cat Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits): :Cloudwhisper - white tom with blue eyes (*) :Stormfur - black tom :Darkcloud - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes :Lightstrike - light brown tabby she-cat Apprentices (in-training to become warriors, six moons or older): Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits): :Whitetail - ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes Elders (Retired warriors and queens): :Ivytail - black and brown she-cat :Falconstrike - blue-gray tom with green eyes CloudClan Leader: :Leafstar - small silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes Deputy: :Dreamcatcher - silver she-cat with blue eyes (*) Medicine Cat: :Talltail - very large black and white tom Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits): :Tigertree - long limbed brown tabby tom with amber eyes (*) :Busterflight - small silver tabby she-cat (*) :Hollowforest - dark brown tabby tom (*) :Streamripple - brown she-cat (*) :Tinyfire - gray she-cat Apprentices (in-training to become warriors, six moons or older): :Shimmerpaw - silky black she-cat Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits): :Nightclaw - night-black she-cat with orange eyes Elders (Retired warriors and queens): :Shiningheart - powerful white tom with green eyes Cats Outside the Clans Kittypets: :Lena - small dark cream she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes :Princess - lithe black she-cat, Lena's sister :Chaos - gray and white she-cat Loners and Rogues: :Kris - stocky tom with a mixture of white and gray on his pelt. Has orange eyes (evil) (*) :Axel - reddish tabby tom, Flamethrower's brother (*) :Silmeria Valeth - cream furred tabby tom (*) indicates characters important to the plot/story. Category:FanClan Allegiances Category:Cloudskye's Articles Category:SnowClan's Song